Itty Bitty Demon
by Kawaii-Queenie
Summary: The Dark Tournament;two young demon girls who have winning it for the past 100 yrs compete against the Urameshi team!Junni discovers that she has a past with a certain someone , and Roshana is obsessed with Hiei. With Megami helping me narrarate , this co


A/N - Ay Karumba peoples! Thanks for the reviews on this chapter. I'm glad you gave me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I like that much better than "You suck because you made fun of so n' so" (though I got that as well.). I fixed a problemato in here , which is why I changed the author's notes. Thanx 2 "Evil sheep she demon" who told me about it , (but I was writing this @ 10:30 at night T.T !). Chapter two should be up real soon.  
  
"Ahh... The Dark Arts Tournament! Finally." Exhaled Junni.  
  
"Yeah, jeez. Why do we live so far from it? We come here, compete, and win every time." Said Roshana.  
  
Junni shrugged. The two landed at the hostel, and went to their rooms; their baggage floating behind them in tow.  
  
"Hey, I heard there's gonna be some kawaii guys here this year, instead of all the ugly green dudes we keep getting'." Roshana told her friend with a grin.  
  
"Yeah ..I knows. Hiei Janagashi is gonna be there." Junni said dreamily.  
  
"So I've heard. There's also supposed to be some kinda mortal guys there that Koenma sponsors. Apparently they're really cute as well." Roshana put in.  
  
" M-mortals? You actually think the mortals are gonna be cute? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Junni laughed.  
  
"We were once mortals, you know. Don't underestimate them." Roshana warned.  
Junni guffawed.  
  
"I don't like mortals anymore anyhow. They're weak, and pathetic. Demons are better. The mortal race should drop off the face of this universe. Hiei'll be the only one worth my time there."  
  
"Yeah, I bet you won't even know that the guy's mortal, and you'll think he's soooo cute, and you'll be gazin at him. I betchya three-hundred- thousand dollars." Roshana challenged.  
  
"I don't have that kinda money. Besides , like I just said you dip-head. , I don't like mortals" Junni stated simply.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. When blue and green monkeys fly through the air and speak on their own." Roshana replied sarcastically.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll see." Junni said.  
"God, I can't believe he's still sleeping." Kuwabara complained.  
  
"Shut-up. We're here; we don't need your pathetic whining at this point. Drag him in you imbecile." Hiei shot at Kuwabara.  
Kuwabara glared. * I say one word and that short little terd finds a way to make me look dumb. I'll show him someday." He thought angrily.  
  
Soon enough, all of the team was off the boat. They entered the hallway, each carrying a suitcase.  
  
"Hey.look it. Cutie, six o'clock." Said a young demon girl, with a lick of her lips.  
She had raven hair that came to her waist, with crimson streaks running through it. Her eyes were a spicy green color, and her complexion was almost white. She was tall and skinny, wearing a scarlet fighting suit that had a cape. A sword also hung at her waist. One fang appeared on her bottom lip before she closed her mouth.  
  
"Look, it's a cross-dressing Dracula!" whispered Kuwabara to nobody in particular.  
  
Botan hit him in the back of the head.  
  
"You are an idiot. She's a very powerful demon. She could kill you with her pinky-toe." Botan scolded.  
  
"Oops."  
  
"You must be Hiei. I didn't know you would be so short, but that makes you all the cuter!" another girl, who stood beside her almost squealed.  
  
This one had ears on the top of her head. Her eyes were electric blue, and her hair was long and silver. Her outfit was similar to her friend's, excluding the cape, and sword.  
  
"Who are you?" Hiei questioned boredly  
  
"I am Junni Sakanino. I'm a fox demon. Me and my friend here, Roshana have won this tournament for the past 100 years." She bragged.  
  
"Oh" Hiei rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm looking forward to battling you. Nice meeting you." Kurama spoke quietly.  
  
"Yeah, you too. Ye better watch yer self Red." Junni agreed.  
  
Hiei's group walked into their room, dragging Yusuke behind them by his leg.  
  
_______________That Night in the dining hall_____________________  
  
Roshana looked over at Junni.  
  
"So, was that sleeping guy cute or what?" she prodded.  
  
"He was alright, for a mortal anyhow." Junni almost agreed.  
  
"Yeah, Hiei was even more kawaii than I expected though! Wow, I don't want to battle him. Too cute to kill." Roshana said.  
  
"Well, just send him to another place, and then go pick him up there after the tournament." Junni suggested.  
  
"Good idea. I'll do that." Roshana concluded.  
  
"Ye know, I bet that red-head was a fag. He was so gay. 'I look forward to battling you, nice meeting you.'" Junni imitated Kurama girlishly.  
  
"You say stuff like that when you're flirting." Roshana pointed out.  
  
"I don't think so." Junni disagreed.  
  
Kurama overheard this, for he was sitting right across from them. He shot up a glare, but then looked back at his plate, remembering to save any anger for the tournament. Kuwabara laughed, because nobody ever seemed to make fun of anyone but him. For once, he wasn't in the tomato's targeting area.  
  
"What was with that other kid? He looks like some earth creature crawled up on his head and died!" Roshana chided in.  
  
Kuwabara fell over.  
A/n - well that was just a taste of the story. Hope you enjoyed it! Megami and I already have chapter two & three's plot ready , I just gotta type it up. Please R&R! 


End file.
